In response to NIDA RFA DA09-006, this application proposes a new Research Center, the Pennsylvania Research Center at Temple University (PRC), within the cooperative agreement Criminal Justice Drug Abuse Treatment Studies-2 (CJ-DATS 2). The PRC is built around an empirically grounded conceptual model for implementation research, and includes a highly experienced and accomplished research team with numerous agency partners in 2 diverse states (PA and FL).Our primary criminal justice agency collaboration is with the PA Department of Corrections (PADOC), continuing a highly successful partnership in place for the past decade. This partnership exemplifies the mission of CJ-DATS 2: research conducted by the TU-PADOC partnership has contributed directly and substantially to changes to PADOC's drug treatment practices, significantly influencing decisions on program expansion and standardization, elimination of less successful models, inmate assessment, treatment, and adoption of evidence-based treatment practices. In addition to our multi-agency and multi-state framework, the PRC brings multidisciplinary perspectives to CJ-DATS 2 for conducting implementation research on drug treatment and HIV interventions in the criminal justice system. Our team of Temple and University of South Florida researchers and consultants provides strong expertise in the three RFA research tracks and in substantive areas important for CJ-DATS 2, including implementation science, economic analysis, and spatial analysis, content areas that will enhance CJ-DATS 2 science and practice. Our strong management capacity and administrative plan, and extensive state-of-the-art information technology resources (provided in-kind) will enable our coordination of multiple research projects both as Lead Center and as a collaborating research center. Two research concepts are proposed: Concept 1 will assess the organizational and system barriers to implementing HIV services and develop strategies for improving implementation of these programs. Concept 2 will examine the implementation of continuum of therapeutic community treatment and assess the impact of quality improvement strategies on implementation practices and outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELAVENCE: This project will improve public health outcomes for offenders with drug abuse problems or at risk for HIV infection by leading to more effective implementation of evidence-based drug treatment and HIV risk reduction programs.